The Same Old Heart Ache
by Confused404Angel
Summary: When Inuyasha goes to the market Christmas eve for his girlfriend he meets someone he never thought he would see again. AU InuXKag[[REWRITTEN!]]R


**Confused404Angel: Okay, this was my first EVER fan fiction, and, personally, I cannot **

**believe**** I posted this story the way it was. I was, to say the least, horrible!! The grammar, **

**and**** spelling issues just, ****omg****, I can't even say. When I long on for the first time in like, a **

**year****, I was speechless. SO! I went over it again and re-wrote a lot of it, made it better. **

**Hope you like it. : **

**Fan-Fiction is based on the song by: Dan ****Fogelberg**

**Song: Same Old Lang ****Syne**

**Same Old Heart Ache**

**By: Confused404Angel**

I was walking from beginning to end of the apparently endless rows of the market, muttering to about how unfair it was that I had to go out and buy more food and drinks for Kikyo's stupid party. On Christmas Eve no less! She's starting to get on my nerves, really, really, starting to get on my nerves.

You would think that being together after this long; she would get the clue that I A) hate her parties, and B) hate her using me as her dog, going to fetch things for her.

Maybe being together since seniors in high school was a little to long for a relationship like ours. Fuck we don't even get along most on the time.

No, that wasn't true. It could have lasted with-No. I would think about her, about what I gave up. But it's hard not to think about her, about school days. About how happy we were back then. When I think about school it always brought her beautiful face back into my mind. _Her_ face. I was happy back then, with her, while it was just the two of us sitting on the couch watching movies, or even as she watched me sing with the others in our old band.

But now, now, I'm just out making runs for Kikyo.

I sighed _But what__'s__ done__ is done now_, I thought.

As I turned the corner and could believe my eyes.

**Met my old lover in the grocery store****The**** snow was falling Christmas eve**

There she was. I could believe it. The person I hadn't seen in four years, was standing in the frozen foods, five feet away from my. I nearly dropped the six-pack I was carrying. It took my mind a second to start working. She was so beautiful, just like she had been when we first met. I stood there for a moment, letting my mind wander, she started to move and it pulled me out of my daze, I walked up to her a taped her on the shoulder.

**I stole behind her in the frozen foods****And**** I touched her on the sleeve**

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned to me. Blinking at me a few times, not sure yet who I was. Then her eyes got wide and I saw a knowing look in.

"Inu- inu-ya-sha?" She looked a bit closer at me and gasped.

**She didn't recognize the face at first****But**** then her eyes flew open wide****She went to hug me and she spilled her purse**

"Yea it's me stupid. Who else would look this good?" _Way to go __Inuyash__! Now she'll think you're a jerk!__ Damn way do you always have to-_But when I saw her smile, I knew she understood, that was the way I always act, most of all around her.

"You never change Inyasha!" She started to laugh and tried to hug me, but she ended up spilling her purse all over the tile floor. Making her blush, the same cute little blush she always seemed to have when I was around. It made me laugh, _same old Kagome_, and I bent down to help her pick up the lipstick and other items the fall out of her purse.

"You never change either, just as clumsily as always, Kagome." And we both started to laugh like old times.

**And we laughed until we cried.**

"I'll help you out with your groceries. Okay Kags." I more or less told her, rather then ask I stared to roll the cart down the row.

"But-But you don't know what I'm getting," she trotted down the isle after me, muttering about how I was as stubborn as ever. "Inuyasha!"

**We took her groceries to the checkout stand****The**** food was totaled up and bagged**

After helping her out with the groceries, we both sat down on the bench that wasn't covered by snow outside the market, and just started to talk, non-stop, like we used to.

"So how has life been for you? After high school I mean." She asked me. I thought about it for a moment, trying to settle on what to tell her, and what not to.

**We stood there lost in our embarrassment****As**** the conversation dragged.**

"Great I guess. I have my own place now, my own car, and-" I couldn't bear to tell her about Kikyo. They never really got along in school. Well it was mostly Kikyo who didn't get along with Kagome. Always jealous about how close we were, about how Kagome had something that she didn't.

Well, now she did. And Kikyo still made it a point to tell everyone that I was her boyfriend.

Even after we had broken up…even to this day, I still didn't understand why we broke up. It just sort of happened. A fight, or, maybe we just grew apart, and one day, just slipped up, and ended it. "-and a Job that I love." I finished, a few minutes of starting was enough to let Kagome know I wasn't telling her something. But all she did was smile. But this time, her smile was sad.

**We went to have ourselves a drink or two****But**** couldn't find an open bar**

It started to get colder, so I decided to help her get the groceries into her car. I wanted to talk more and I knew that the bar we always used to go to wouldn't be open this time of night, so I told her to stay in her can and hold on, I ran inside the market and got a six-pack, this time of beer, and we sat in her car, the heater on full blast and talked more then we had in a long, long time.

**We bought a six-pack at the liquor store****And**** we drank it in her car.**

We took turns making toasts to the most random things we could think of. I said stupid things, just to see her smile and laugh again and again.

"To Christmas!" We drank

"To Presents" We laughed

"To happiness" I paused at this one, then smiled at her,

"To your happiness…" And I looked out the window as the snow fell lightly on the windshield.

**We drank a toast to innocence****We**** drank a toast to now**

After a moment of silence I looked back at her and smiled.

"And what about you, Kags? How have you been?" She looked a little shocked, then Kagome looked down and sighed.

"Well-"

**And tried to reach beyond the emptiness****But neither one knew how.**

"I got married to Koga, you remember him, right?" She sounded nerves and I knew why. Koga and I never really got along with each other. Well, we NEVER got along, always getting into fights, always rivals.

Kagome looked up to see what I was doing when I didn't say anything right away and was shocked to see what my expression was. I was smiling at her. I, Inuyasha was smiling after knowing that she was married to Koga, of all people. She must think the would was coming to an end.

"I'm happy for the two you." I told her. I was lying though my teeth and she knew it. But, I was happy for her. I hope that she would at least tell that much was true.

**She said shed married ****her an**** architect****Who kept her warm and safe and dry**

"Ye-yes umm, we got married about a year after high school. We live on the east side of town now. Koga got to go to collage to become an architect. He even design the house we live in." She stopped there. She didn't love Koga, I could tell. It was written all over her face. But then, why so long together.

Maybe for the same reason I was still with Kikyo.

We just were.

**She would have liked to say she loved the man****But she didn't like to lie.**

"I really am happy you found someone Kagome. I wish I could have done the same." I smiled at her sadly. Her loving Koga, it got me angry and very sad at the same time, that she had found some one else, so soon. But then again, so had I.

**I said the years had been a friend to her****And**** that her eyes were still as blue**

"You still looked beautiful after all these years Kags. I really mean it." _WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!! YOU STUPID DOG! _I just told her out of the blue. We had started to run out of thing to say about our own lives and so we had started talking about our old friends, how they're doing, when the last time we saw them, when I just blurted it out. I had been looking at those brown eyes while she talked, the same deep brown. Nothing like Kikyo's who had dull brown. She was nothing, nothing at all, compared to Kagome. My Kagome.

**But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw**

**Doubt or gratitude.**

"Thank you Inuyasha. That's very sweet." She looked down so I couldn't see her face. But I could see the blush. She was always the one to blush so easily.

**She said she saw me in the record stores****And**** that I must be doing well**

"Oh, I almost forgot. I saw to about a month ago in the record store with your brother. I see that you still have your band together. It must be doing well after all this time." She smiled. She was my number one fan when it came to the band we stared all those years ago.

**I said the audience was heavenly****But the traveling was hell.**

"Yea, I love playing music just as much as I did when were in high school. I love being up on stage. It gives me such a trill, but the tours piss Kikyo off to no end." The smile that had formed on my face, melted. _Shit, I just said __Kikyo__. Damn I didn't want to tell her._ Her head popped up Kikyo's name and looked at me with a confused look.

"K-Kikyo?" she said. He eyes told me she knew what I was going to saw, but was waiting for me to say it. I sighed.

"Yea, umm, Kikyo and I are living together now. Umm, it happened after graduation and all." I was nerves about telling her. But when I looked at her she smiled for me, just as I did for her. It was so ironic. And it was killing the both of us every minute.

"So you did find someone." She said. Pain leaked into her eyes and I could tell she was trying to hide the hurt, but she was never good at hiding things from me. Not for very long anyway.

"I wouldn't say that" Then I took a swig of beer.

**The beer was empty and our tongues were tired****And**** running out of things to say**

I sighed and looked at my watch. 12:02, Merry Charismas.

"I guess I should be going. Its late and we both have people waiting for us." I smiled at her and picked up the empty cans in her car. Grabbing my food and drinks for Kikyo.

"Yea, I guess we do." she murmured.

**She gave a kiss to me as I got out****And**** I watched her drive away.**

As I got out of the car she grabbed my arm and kissed me on the cheek. It was enough to bring back floods of mummeries. I bet for the both of us.

"It was great seeing you again, Inuyasha. Really." She pulled back and put on her seat bult and started the engine.

"Yea. It was great seeing you to, Kagome." I said softly. I didn't even know if she heard me. I closed the door and walked a bit to my car, then turned and watched her drive away, and out of the parking lot.

Out of my life once again.

**Just for a moment I was back at school****And**** felt that old familiar pain**

The memories that took so long to forget, started coming back into my mind in waves, how we laughed, cried, sang, we were so happy. I opened the trunk, and tossed in the food and drinks carelessly.

And as I put the key in the drivers side lock, and then, out of no were. The snow turned into rain. I looked up to see the back sky and nothing but it.

**And as I turned to make my way back home****The**** snow turned into rain --**

"Good bye, and Merry Christmas, My Kagome" I said to the rain and got into my car and drove away.

**END**

---------------------------

**Confused404Angel- ****Okay so there you go. The new ver. ****Of it.**

**Many have asked this to be made into a story, but I'm not sure. I like that way it ends, **

**makes**** you think for yourself.**

**MUHAHAAH.**

**R&R Thinks!!!!!**

**P.S. maybe if enough people ask, I'll continue it. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
